unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Acerlot/UNTURNED STORY, chapter 10
CHAPTER 10 The captain woke up in a tent, he can still feel the pain in his back, he stood up and checked his back, the place he was shot, patched up. He was relieved, he exits the tent, nobody was there, he was in Kent Raceway and all the people were over to the raceway. He made his move, he continued on until he found a gun tent, how fast that was for him. When he got in, he finds loads of weapons that can help him, he grabs a Kryzkarek with 2 extra mags and a Zubeknakov with one ranger drum. He gets out of the place and sneaks a few more meters, he needs to find a vehicle that can get him out of here, but he knew that the only place that he can find a vehicle is in the raceway itself. He will have to be 100% stealthy to get there or they will find him and shoot him. The captain began to head to the raceway. He hid tent to tent to get there, he didn't encounter many bandits, as they were in the raceway watching the race. There was a tower a few hundred meters, with a guy on it. The captain hid in the tents so he cannot get spotted. He looks at the tower, the guy was looking the other way, this was his chance to move on. He bolts for the next group of tents. He was lucky he was not spotted, he wished he was back with his crew at the Military base, but he was chosen to do a mission, in which he was shot, captured and taken here, but for some reason, they patched the captain up. The captain said, "Why did they patched me up?," but his question will never be answered. He kept on continuing towards the raceway. He was close to the raceway. He knew stealth would be impossible for this, he needs an idea to get through this, luckily an idea came, he needs to find the clothes that a bandit wears. He heads towards the nearest tent and finds clothes, he wears them on and comes out of the tent, nobody would recognize him, he was safe to continue. He was entering the grandstand where there were loads of people shouting and cheering for the race. It was so loud, you couldn't hear your own voice. He sees a massive garage where all the vehicles were kept. But the only problem, they were on the otherside of the track. If he gets through the track, there'll be a chance he'll get knocked over by a high speed vehicle. But he takes the risk and heads towards the gate that enters the raceway. He opens the gate, but then he felt a high sound of cars passing him as they were racing. He takes the risk and bolts for the garage. A speaker sees the captain and screamed, "WOAH, IT LOOKS LIKE A GUY IS RISKING HIS LIFE, CAN'T WAIT FOR HIM TO GET SQUASHED!!!" The rest of the people in the grandstand sees the captain and cheers for him to die. Luckily the captain made it, everybody and the speaker was disappointed. The captain enters the garage and finds a vehicle. The keys were with it and the captain starts it, the car wirrs to life the captain drives it onto the track and floors the accelerator. The car went onto breakneck speed, the captain tried all of his best to maneuver the vehicle, he was passing other vehicles. He then sees a fence in front of him, he heads for it, the others knew and began firing at him, he breaks the fence and he was free. He finds a road and gets onto it. He needs to get back to Olympia military base, he continues on driving. He sees a sign and on it, it says Seattle, 7 miles. He was happy to see the name of the city, that means he wasn't that far, He continues up the road. Nearly 15 mins later, he enters the city. He already knows the way back, many turns later, he got out of the city and onto another road back to the base. He made it back, but he knew something was wrong, the gate was opened for some reason, the captain gets out of the vehicle and investigates the base. He enters the base, the captain was horrified by what happened here. There were many dead bodies on the ground and bullet holes everywhere, the captain hurries off towards his barracks.When he got there, he saw only one dead body on the ground. He looks at it and found out it was Mick. The captain wanted to cry, but he fought off the tears. "I will find the people who done this to you, and all the others also," The captain said to himself. He got up and searched the place, he finds a note on one of the beds, it was covered in blood. The captain picks it up and reads it. "To the captain, if your reading this, this means we've escaped the base from the bandit attacks, we don't know where we're heading, if you can find us, we'll be happy, maybe by chance we'll be at Yukon, they said it is the last place for survivors. If we're not there, then it's goodbye captain. Please get here soon. Robert" The captain finished it and then said, "I hope they are at Yukon." The captain saw Mick on the floor and then said, "Goodbye friend, you've helped us through many things a long time ago, goodbye." The captain left the barracks. He got prepared with more weapons, food and a Alicepack. He opens the gate fully so he can switch vehicles, he chose the Humvee and he got out of the base, he found a map and went onto the road, the road he hoped that can take him to Yukon. Category:Blog posts